A Siren Calls A Canary
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: A DinahSiren love story. Earth-2 Laurel X Dinah. They reveal their feelings for each other.


_**Welcome to a new fanfic about DinahSiren (Earth-2 Laurel Lance and Dinah Drake) where they reveal their hidden feelings. Based after 8x10 when Laurel and Dinah talk about life after Oliver's death.**_

_**I don't own DC Comics, CW or any of their characters. Hope you enjoy the story.**_

**SCPD:**

It had been a few hours since the funeral of Oliver Queen and everyone who attended had gone to do their thing: Roy and Thea were at Queen Manor talking about their wedding, Barry and Kara had gone back to their cities and Felicity had gone with future Mia and decided to talk about their lives.

Dinah Drake had returned back to her office to catch up on some paperwork, she had no one to talk to as everyone had someone to go to so the Captain picked up her phone and dialled for a takeaway.

"Knock, knock?" Dinah looked up to see someone she wasn't expecting to see: Laurel Lance of Earth-2. "Can I join in the lonely party?" Laurel asked, Dinah smiled and nodded.

"I wasn't expecting to have company, what brings you by?" Dinah asked with a smile, Laurel moved one hand from behind her back to reveal two Big Belly Burger bags.

"I'd got me something to eat and thought you could with something too." Laurel handed the second back to Dinah, the Captain accepted it and looked inside it.

"Cheese and bacon burger with fries?" Dinah asked as she was surprised to see her food, she cancelled the phone call then looked up at Laurel. "What are you waiting for: an invitation? Come in and join me." Dinah smiled, she and Laurel had grown close before the Crisis and even closer after Oliver's funeral.

"If you told past me thatI was going to be friendly with you, I would be thinking that I was high." Laurel smiled, Dinah chuckled then took out two small glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"It's not milkshake but that least it's something." Dinah told the other Black Canary as she poured up two glasses then handed one to Laurel. "To a new beginning?" Dinah suggested, Laurel nodded and smiled.

"Okay then; To a new beginning." Laurel replied, the two tapped their glasses together and took a slip from their drinks then started eating their meal.

**Next day:**

Laurel decided to make a stop at the Arrow Lair before she moved one; she was thinking about why did she come back and not Earth-1 Laurel. The former Black Siren was walking around the old base as she was remembering the times she had been here as a hero, she was missing Oliver as he had faith in her when no one else did.

"Laurel?" Laurel turned around and saw that the other visitor was Felicity and Mia, the two blondes walked over and hugged Laurel at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Felicity asked, Laurel smiled then looked at the stands where the suits were.

"I just came by and wanted to say goodbye before I leave," Laurel explained as she walked forward and placed a hand on her Black Canary suit. "I'm going travelling for a while; help out people who can't defend themselves." Laurel explained, Mia hugged Laurel as tight as she could which made Laurel cry.

"We'll miss you, Laurel." Mia smiled as she stepped back, Laurel nodded then looked at Felicity.

"Don't be a stranger, Laurel. Come and visit, you're part of the family after all." Felicity told her, Laurel nodded then hugged Felicity then stepped back.

"Felicity, you and the team were more than a team to me," Laurel smiled as she bent down and picked the bag containing her suit. "You, Oliver, John, Mia, William and the others had become something more; my family." Laurel smiled as she wiped a tear away, she reached inside her leather jacket and handed Felicity a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Mia asked as she was confused, Felicity opened it up to reveal a phone number.

"My new number and when you put it in, put me under my sister." Laurel told her, Felicity looked up with tears leaking down her face as she grabbed Laurel for one last hug.

"See you around, sis." Felicity smiled, Laurel nodded then she hugged Mia for the last time then handed her a small bag.

"Here; there's some of my gear inside. I trust you to use it well, Green Arrow." Laurel told Mia, she nodded then accepted the bag then Mia and Felicity watched as Laurel walked towards the lift and leave the Arrow Lair.

**Bar:**

In a bar in the middle of Star City, Dinah had decided to meet up with some people she met during Crisis and it wasn't long until they showed: it was Director Alex Danvers from the DEO in National City.

"Dinah, you asked me to meet you, what's up?" Alex asked as she smiled, Dinah nodded then took a slip from her drink.

"I was curious to know if the DEO has any need of someone with my skills?" Dinah asked, Alex was surprised as she ordered a drink for herself. "I'm asking if I could work for you at the DEO?" Dinah asked, Alex thought about it then looked back at Dinah.

"Apart from Oliver's death, why else are you leaving Star City?" Alex asked, Dinah's eyes widened then she looked at Alex. "I can tell there's something else on your mind." Alex spoke, Dinah looked down at her drink and nodded.

"I've fallen for someone I shouldn't. They used to commit crimes but now work beside me as a hero," Dinah started, she took a slip from the drink then looked at Alex. "What would you do if you were in my position, Alex?" Dinah asked as she was curious, Alex smirked then looked at Dinah.

"If you really like that person, then I would say go and get them," Alex encouraged, Dinah nodded then started thinking about the person she had feelings for: a certain short haired blonde.

**Laurel's apartment:**

Laurel was sitting in her apartment alone as she was drinking a bottle of whiskey, she was thinking about her life ahead of her. She was about to get ready to go out and visit Oliver's grave when someone started knocking on her door, Laurel walked over to the door and looked through the Spy Hole to see that her visitor was: it was Mia so Laurel opened the door.

"Mia, nice to see you." Laurel smiled, Mia walked in and she looked worried. "Your worried face looks exactly like your mother's. What's wrong?" Mia turned around and handed Laurel a table which had a photo of a letter.

"That was delivered to Rene: it's a ransom note for Zoe in exchange, he stops voting to become Mayor." Mia explained, Laurel looked up and handed back the tablet.

"Keep him of this; contact Dinah and tell her the news then suit up." Laurel told her, Mia nodded as she held up a big backpack and case. The two walked into Laurel's bedroom and started changing into their Black Canary and Green Arrow suits then contacted Dinah to tell her about the mission.

**Warehouse:**

Thanks to Curtis tracking the location of Zoe's phone, the Green Arrow and the Canaries were at an abandoned warehouse. They were about to enter when they heard two bikes pull up behind them; the riders were the White Canary and Alex Danvers.

"What are you two doing here?" Dinah asked as she lowered her staff, Sara walked over to Mia and smiled.

"I promised Oliver when he died that I'll protect his family," Sara told the trio then she looked at Laurel. "He said that his team were his extended family which means Zoe is his family." Sara explained, Mia smiled then she looked at Alex.

"I was in the city so I thought you could do with an extra pair of hands," Alex smiled as she pulled out two batons from her belt, she pressed a button on the grip which caused them to spark. "Stun batons; one of the many perks of being the Director of the DEO." Alex boasted as she joined the four women.

"Let's go kick ass and save Zoe." Mia told them and the women nodded. They walked into the warehouse and started taking down whoever was in their way. The five women were halfway through the warehouse until more men ran out and started shooting at the group; Mia jumped on top some metal crates and shot an explosive arrow which sent the group flying in a wall.

"I got a plan!" Alex shouted, the others fell back and hid behind a crate. "Sara; use your Canary Cry to make them drop their weapons. Mia; me and you cause a shoot them down while Dinah and Laurel go and get Zoe." Alex told them and they all nodded at the plan so they started the plan.

"Drop them!" Sara shouted as she held up her left arm and activated her Canary Cry which made the men drop her guns. Mia and Alex jumped over the boxes then started shooting at them which knocked them out.

**Office:**

While the diversion was happening downstairs, Laurel and Dinah had made it to the office where there were more men and they started fighting the two Black Canaries. They had almost taken them all down but there was one left, he aimed his gun at Laurel then pulled the trigger but Dinah had jumped in front of her and took the hit.

"Why you…!" Laurel looked up at the man then used her Canary Cry to pin the man against the wall just as Sara, Mia and Alex arrived. "Check upstairs!" Laurel shouted, Mia and Alex ran upstairs to look for Zoe while Laurel and Sara ran to on Dinah.

"Dinah, are you okay?" Sara asked, she checked Dinah and saw that the bullet hit her in the shoulder. "Stay still. Laurel, can you get the bullet out?" Sara asked, Laurel reached into her belt and took out a pair of treasers. She then slowly removed the bullet from Dinah's shoulder, Sara quickly covered the wound with a bandage to prevent Dinah from losing blood.

"Thanks for that," Dinah thanked as she looked at Sara then looked at Laurel who looked worried. "Where's Zoe?" Dinah asked, she looked in front of her to see Mia and Alex with Zoe.

"Let's go." Mia smiled, the team nodded then they left as Sara contacted her Dad and told them about the unconscious kidnappers.

**Dinah's apartment:**

After everyone had gone home and Zoe was returned home, Laurel had taken Dinah home to make sure that she was okay. Dinah was feeling nervous around Laurel, she watched as the former Black Siren went into her kitchen and poured her up a glass of white wine.

"Here. Get that down your throat." Laurel told her friend, Dinah smiled as she accepted the glass and started drinking from it. "How's that?" Laurel asked, Dinah nodded then placed her glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"That feels great. Thanks, Laurel." Dinah thanked as she smiled at Laurel who smiled and winked at her. "There's something I want to tell but don't freak out, okay?" Dinah asked as she was unsure what to say.

"What is it you want to say, Dinah?" Laurel asked as she was curious, she could see that Dinah looked nervous but then the awkward silence was broken.

"Laurel, I like you." Dinah confessed which didn't really surprise Laurel but then Dinah spoke again. "I like you more than a friend. More like love you in a romantic type of way." Dinah admitted, Laurel smiled then she placed her glass on the table and looked at Dinah.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." Laurel exclaimed, she then leant forward and kissed Dinah on the lips. "I've been playing the bad girl around to flirt with you. I've had a crush on you for a year and now, I can get those feelings out in the open." Laurel shouted, Dinah was surprised to hear that Laurel had secretly had a crush on her.

"Why didn't say anything? Does anyone know about you liking me?" Dinah asked, Laurel chuckled then shook her head.

"Nope. You're the first to know." Laurel confessed, Dinah blushed then she sat forward and placed her hand on top of Laurel's hand. "Is there anything else you want to share with me?" Laurel asked, she could tell that Dinah was hiding something else beside her feelings for Laurel.

"I spoke to Alex earlier today and she offered me a job," Dinah told Laurel then handed her a form. "It's a job offer to work at the DEO." Dinah explained as Laurel read the form.

"Are you thinking about working there?" Laurel asked with a smile, Dinah sat back on the couch as she picked up her glass of wine.

"I don't know because Lex Luthor is in charge," Dinah explained, Laurel rolled her eyes as she knew who Lex was. "Both Alex and Kara hate him. To be honest, I don't feel right working for someone like Lex Luthor." Dinah confessed, Laurel then gave Dinah one of her sneaky smiles.

"Or we could work for him but ask for conditions," Laurel suggested, Dinah was confused by what Laurel was talking about. "Get Lex to agree that we work our own way or…" Laurel smiled as she reached inside her jacket and pulled out a flash drive. "I'll hand this to the Daily Planet and get them to use the evidence I have against Lex." Laurel smiled, Dinah couldn't believe what Laurel was saying.

"You mean blackmail Lex into letting us do what we want without questions?" Dinah asked as she was shocked. Laurel chuckled as she slipped the flash drive back inside her jacket then smirked at Dinah.

"Come on! How many times has either Black Canary blackmailed a lowlife or criminal for information?" Laurel asked, Dinah couldn't say anything as Laurel had a fair point.

"And you said we, not me. Are you coming with me?" Dinah asked and Laurel nodded. "You don't have too. You have your own life to live, you don't need to come with me." Dinah told her but Laurel wasn't having any of it.

"Nope. My mind is made up: Me and you are going to meet up with Alex and tell her that the Canaries are working with her." Laurel told her, Dinah smiled as she moved forward; her lips were inches away from Laurel's.

"I have to admit that you are hot when you play dirty." Dinah flirted, Laurel smiled then smoothed her hand through Dinah's hair. Laurel and Dinah moved forward for another kiss as they now both happy to be with the one they loved.

**Epilogue:**

A week later, Dinah and Laurel had moved to National City and were now working at the DEO. Alex gave the two permission to create their own team to do missions, they had decided to call their team the Canaries. Over a few weeks, Nia decided to join Laurel and Dinah's team and even Alex joined the Canaries. After Kara had solved things with Lena, the Super had suggested that Lena be part of the Canaries and she accepted the offer. Kelly was also part of the Canaries which meant the team was ready for anything.

As for their personal life, Dinah and Laurel had gotten closer and were now sharing an apartment together. Dinah was transferred to the NCPD and was now a detective while Laurel was working as assigned to be Lena's personal assistant and lawyer. Things were looking good for both Laurel and Dinah as they were enjoying their lives together.

Could their lives get any better in National City? Both Laurel and Dinah were hoping that their lives could get better as they had each other. The Siren and the Canary loved each other and were looking forward to what the future had in store for them.

_**This is the end of my DinahSiren love story. I hoped that you enjoyed it as I loved writing it. There's a lot of fan art about Dinah and Earth-2 Laurel but not a lot of fanfics about them. I wrote this as I was asked by a friend to write this as they liked their chemistry. **_

_**Did you enjoy how the story went? What about the career move for both Dinah and Laurel? The Canaries are in National City, how does that sound? Do you like the other women in the team?**_

_**I look forward to reading your reviews and who knows; maybe there will be a sequel? See you all next time! Bye!**_


End file.
